Knock Me Down
by Harpiebird
Summary: Quinn/Dean. Beth isn't the daughter of Finn or Puck.


**Fandoms: **Glee and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Quinn/Dean

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers/Warnings: **AU!S1 of Glee. Language.

**Words:** 1,136

**Notes:** This completely just randomly came to me – I never expected me to write a Dean/Quinn fic, but well it called for me to do so. Also written for **Crossover Galore Challenge** LJ Community prompt "Quinn – sing & kiss". Title comes from Quinn's drink. Also written for **crossovers50** _prompt 43 - Strangers_ (the other stories are part of _Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!_ story.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**-Knock Me Down-**

Santana's brilliant plan to go out to a bar to have some 'real' fun ended up being the Best Night of My Life. Something I hadn't expected at all, the best I thought it could get was Santana making a full of herself in front of older men and actual drinks.

And while it might have been the best night of my life, it's also the night where my life changed and my whole world became unhinged.

We had no trouble getting into the bar – no one carded us nor cared that we entered the place so we immediately scooped out the bartender for some drinks (Sex on the Beach for Brittany, Wet Pussy for Santana and Knock Me Down and Fuck Me for me). We took are seats there and glanced over to the small dance floor and a karaoke box. The site of it brought a smile to my face, we just started at Glee a few weeks ago and already being in it made singing feel more amazing.

"Let's sing!" Brittany shouted, grabbing onto Santana's arms. Santana grinned and pulled the blond girl towards the karaoke. I laughed at the sight of the two.

"You comin' Q?" Santana questioned when I didn't move. Glancing around the loud but kind of dead bar I felt unsure.

I wanted to sing, but I didn't really want to bring attention to ourselves that might cause people to think about our age. At Brittany's hopeful face and an actual grin on Santana's face convinced me to do it. If only to make their happy moods stay a little longer and maybe it'll brighten the bar's attitude for tonight. Besides, it wasn't as if they were amateur singers – all three had excellent voices and hopefully no one would boo them.

We knocked the bar out of the park with our singing – there was not even a single person sitting down and not enjoying themselves as we sang and danced for them. Several couples and a few singles started dancing too.

One man at the bar sat with a large grin as he stared at us singing and dancing. I don't know what it was about him, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He only smiled, laughed, and took sips of his beer as we sang – completely ignoring the women that tried to say something to him.

It wasn't until we took a break and got more drinks that I could study him closer. His green eyes followed me all the way to the bar and I couldn't help myself grinning back to him at his flirtatious smirk, I felt as if I was melting inside. Not even Finn had ever made me feel this unnerved and crazy. Surprisingly I didn't have to say a word to either Brittany or Santana, they quickly scattered to the other end of the bar, where quite a few men bought them drinks. Instead I stood right next to him to wait for my turn at the bar.

"You do this often?" The man questioned, gesturing over towards the karaoke, and I laughed.

"In a way you could say that, what did you think?" I questioned, glancing over at him. I sat down beside him.

"I thought you three were really good, a hell of lot better than the crap I've heard on the road." Dean admitted, "I don't quite recognize the songs, but if I did, I'm sure I would have liked your version better."

"Ah, let me guess? Only a person that likes hard rock or heavy metal." I stated with a smile, at the man's surprised look she grinned.

"Good guess… I'm Dean by the way." Dean said with a flirty smile. The name oddly suited him, I couldn't quite picture him as anything else. "Let me buy you a drink?"

"Sure," I said even though I feel the alcohol already working from before. I didn't quite care at the moment; I just wanted him to keep talking to me. For once, I was going to have some fun and it didn't matter that I would have a hangover later or possibly get in trouble with my parents if they ever found out (they never would though – they wouldn't expect something like this from me). Thankfully the bartender came over to us first and I quickly requested another Knock Me Down and Fuck Me which caused Dean to chuckle as he order another beer. "I'm Quinn."

"Hello beautiful," he said with a straight face and it was just such a cheesy line I couldn't help but laugh.

And that was the start of the Best Night of My Life… and beginning of the rest of my life (although at the time, I had no idea).

Nine months later, and even with all the teasing, the gossip, the slushies, the sneers, the jokes or loss of popularity – I still consider it the best night I've ever had… It didn't matter that I lost my virginity to a stranger (or at some cheap motel he was staying at) because he knew how to please a woman and didn't need any help finding a woman's pleasure point. And his kisses? They had my insides melting just by thinking about them.

Maybe he was really a complete loser and it didn't matter that not having his number or any way to contact him was better. Sure it might have been better if I was able to tell him the truth, that he had a daughter. But then in the end, I had no way of contacting him… I've tried, hoping that he'd come to the bar again, but he never did which made sense since he told me that he traveled to city to city, from state to state. I didn't have a last name to go with the first so I couldn't even search the internet. Deep down though, I hoped that if he had known, he would have stuck around or at least supported us.

Some people believed I was ruining my life by giving birth and keeping it in high school, but I had people I could rely on to help me. I didn't just have myself to take care of her. I had my Glee friends, and I had my mother back… and I just couldn't abandon my baby to a world of strangers. Her father might have been considered a stranger to me, that didn't mean I would let my baby go to complete strangers.

I might have slept with a stranger, but I didn't want to become a stranger to my baby girl. I wanted to teach her the values my parents taught me, I wanted to hear her sing or see her dance… I want to see everything.

I didn't want to miss a thing.

**THE END.**


End file.
